The present invention relates to a flushing unit for a toilet, and more particularly, to a flushing unit for a toilet which allows water in a flushing tank to be discharged rapidly by means of the change of water pressure and working of a piston, so that only a small quantity of water is required to wash out the toilet and thus consumption of water can be significantly reduced.
Conventionally, a toilet was flushed by flowing a predetermined quantity of water from a flushing tank to the toilet. Such a conventional toilet was flushed by means of water pressure due to the difference of water levels, and after being flushed, the toilet retained a certain quantity of remaining water therein. Therefore, in order to wash out the toilet, a large quantity of water was required to maintain the water pressure high, and as a result the amount of sewage and wastewater was increased.
Recently, various types of water saving toilets have been designed and used to reduce the quantity of the flushing water. One of the most typical methods is that a brick of a predetermined volume or a bottle made of polyethyleneterephthalate (PET) containing water therein is submerged in the flushing tank of the toilet. This was to reduce the quantity of water which must be stored in the flushing tank. However, although the quantity of water used in flushing the toilet can be reduced to some extent in this method, the toilet could not be cleaned satisfactorily or completely due to the lack or insufficiency of the flushing water, and thus the toilet was required to be flushed once more, and consequently much more water had to be consumed and waste of water could be caused.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new flushing unit for a toilet that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art in which a water-filled PET bottle or a brick was submerged in the flushing tank to reduce the water flow into the toilet.
The object of the present invention is to provide a flushing unit for a toilet which allows the toilet to be satisfactorily flushed with much smaller quantity of water than in the conventional toilet.
The object of the present invention can be obtained by making the water in the flushing tank rapidly discharged into the toilet with high pressure, and it is done by operating a flushing lever or button which is connected to a flushing unit of the present invention. By the operation of the flushing lever or button, the water pressure in the flushing tank is changed and a resultant elastic stretching force of a spring causes an instantaneous descent of a piston, and the water in the flushing tank is discharged with rapidity into the toilet. The spring and the piston are components constituting the flushing unit of the present invention. The piston ascends to the upper part of the flushing tank due to the water pressure which is increased as the flushing water is supplied from an outside water tank to the flushing tank, and the water pressure is kept tensioned against the elastic stretching force of the spring.
In order to obtain the above object, the flushing unit for a toilet according to the present invention comprises a flushing tank, a switching member, a connecting pipe, a pressure chamber and a discharging pipe, wherein a reverse flow preventing valve is provided on the top of a water inlet formed in the lower part of the flushing tank;
the switching member is provided on the top of a water outlet of the flushing tank and connected to the connecting pipe and the pressure chamber disposed outside of the flushing tank, and for the opening and shutting of the water outlet, the member includes a blocking plate at the bottom part thereof, a water inflow aperture in one side of the blocking plate and a connecting aperture in one side wall thereof to be connected to the connecting pipe;
a piston board is provided above the switching member in the flushing tank to be resiliently supported by one end of a spring, of which the other end is connected to a cap in the flushing tank;
an operating button is provided at one end of the pressure chamber and movable to contract a spring and has a closing member integrally formed at one end thereof in the pressure chamber; and
the pressure chamber includes an inlet connected to the connecting pipe and an outlet connected to the discharging pipe, the inlet and the outlet being connected or disconnected by the closing member integrally formed with the operating button.